Things Got Interseting
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: From a different universe, Master Gaara is ruler of a dark land. But he's bored to his wits. But when Master Kakashi gives him a box, he and his butler goes to the "Naruto" world and finds that his boredom becomes a thrill! (Sorry if the first chapter is a bit dumb but I assure you the next one will be good, if you want that is)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **While **The Kazekage of Suna** and **Sandfang22** were at the verge of killing my ass, I got a new idea to make my avatar in a story to life... on paper or internet paper or... WHATEVER! Please review, and tell me how you like this!

* * *

Prologue 

I'm so bored inside my beloved dark castle, so bored of the same scary creatures of the night, so bored with EVERYTHING! *Sighs*. Why can't I have some adventure? Something to cease my boredom once and for all! I look forward, putting my arm on my chair arm and put my fist against my jaw. Sitting upon my throne, I sit here bored as my joker by the name of Uzumaki Naruto performed for me. He has blonde hair, baby blue eyes, tan skin, and wearing a joker outfit with a bright yellow square pattern along with a dull shade of yellow. He also has thick whisker marks upon his cheeks, making him look like a cat or fox. Whatever, I don't really care. I turn my head to see my butler, Kankuro, at my side holding out my cell phone and say, "My Lord, Master Kakashi wishes to talk to you." I grab the phone off the platter I told Kankuro to do for now on and flip my phone.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, I'm outside your castle. I wish to see you in private."

"What for? More slaves?"

"No, no. An object."

"Hn, fine then."

I hung up and throw the cell phone, but I know that my butler caught it and put it back in his pocket. I order Uzumaki to stop and go back to his room, like always… he obeys and goes back to his room without a word. No one ever dares to oppose me, why not?! There's no law, but everyone fears me and will follow whatever I say. I grab my dark purple cloak and gray gourd and put them on, covering my entire body except my upper face and some of my head. I look at the mirror, my hair is a vibrant orange, and my right eye is green while my left eye is red. My tattoo on my left side of my forehead is a heart, bleeding and going down my left eye… making it look scary and awesome. I turn away from the mirror and open my grand black doors with my iron sand, then we walk out to the rain and dark skies with Kankuro holding out an umbrella over me. We see Kakashi covering part of his face as usual, wearing a brown cloak and holding out a box with markings of some sort of beasts I've never seen before.

"I wanted to give you this, Master Gaara."

"Master Kakashi, being away from your Kingdom is not a smart thing to do when alone."

"I thought I should give you this, though. I assure I'm well protected."

I raise a nonexistent eyebrow, and take a look at the intriguing box. I open the box, seeing…!

Somewhere strange…

Damn it to Hell! What the fuck did Kakashi give me?! I open my eyes to see a bright candle light. I cover my eyes, I've never seen a candle burning that bright! I open my eyes and my vision clears as I see that it wasn't a candle, it's the thing in my folklore books.

"A sun? But… how?!"

I can't believe it, it's… OW! I hiss and put my purple cloak over my head, while I hear Kankuro groaning not too far away from me. I stand up and say, "Kankuro, don't stare at the sun! It's far too bright then I imagined." I hear him get up, and say, "Master Gaara, where are we? What is this object we stand?" I make a face, then look down at my feet. Seeing the little rocks, I put my hand on them. My lavender glove is then covered in it as I bring it back up, making my say, "What is this? Looks like my iron sand. Sand! Kankuro, this is sand from the folklore Mother told me… never mind." I don't want to talk about my mother, she tried to kill me many times by assassination. My father died because he loved me, but my mother wanted me dead and so I killed her. Never mind, why am I even telling peasants like yourselves?! Suddenly, I turn around to see six people wearing clothing I can't understand. Then, before me… is a man who almost looks just like me. With a gourd and insomniac eyes, skin and lips!

"Who are you?"

My jaw, for the first time, dropped. Even the same voice! My butler then stands up and dusts himself off and introduces himself and I: "I am Kankuro, the butler. This is Master Gaara, the King of the Village of Darkness." I uncover my face, to see my other me. Next to him looks like my butler except he has a black suit on and has cat ears, next to him is what looks like my joker. But he had a darker shade of blue eyes and his whiskers are thinner, next to him is a woman that looks like my dead maid. But she has four ponytails on and she has a big fan behind her back, and next to her looks exactly like Master Kakashi! I step forth, but stop. He's wearing clothing completely to me, I shouldn't trust him. Next to him, is a pink haired girl who looks annoying. So I uncover my face, making the blonde gasp!

"Gaara! That guy looks like you but as if you in circus version!"

I look at him, how dare he insult me?! But, I turn to this "Gaara". He has red hair, both his eyes are green, and his tattoo is a different symbol but the same meaning. I makes a wide grin, and say, "My, my. Kankuro, this has gotten interesting! Yes, things got interesting!"


	2. Gaara and Gaara!

**Middle**** of the desert**

**12:32 a.m.**

Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro are talking among themselves, wondering if they should trust this "Gaara" and his butler "Kankuro". Master Gaara however, is trying to call Master Kakashi.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP! FUCKING WORK YOU FUCKING PHONE!"

Everyone turns to Master Gaara, who looks pissed and he looks freaky with his looks. Naruto and Kankuro shiver, then Naruto whispers, "Hey, Kankuro. You're a butler in the other world!" Kankuro growls at Naruto, who snickers. Master Gaara turns to his butler and yells, "WHY DOESN'T MY PHONE WORK?!" Butler Kankuro takes the phone and flips it open, and announces, "Why, there's no bars on this where we are." Master Gaara looks at his butler with complete shock! Kankuro leans to his little brother and says, "Man, your messed up-"

"I hate, when you and the blonde one talk about as if we were you! We're not you, we are we and you are yourself! So shut up and be quiet before I cast my iron sand upon you! This is serious here!"

Master Gaara says to Kankuro, his face so annoyed and crazy looking. Kankuro, Naruto, and Sakura shiver by the look on his face. He calms down, then looks at his butler, "Kankuro, keep this in your pocket until it regains its bars." Kankuro nods and puts it in his pocket; he is wearing black slacks and a skin-tight shirt with ripped sleeves and is wearing black make-up like the puppet master but it's black, and he's wearing a sleek black hat like gangsters wear. Master Gaara makes a huff and takes off his purple cloak, "Damn, this place is so hot like shit!" He says, revealing that he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt that is gray with two chains that go across his chest. His pants are rather baggy and his belt has skulls on it… as if it was made out of real bone, and his shoes… well… he isn't wearing any shoes and has been walking on his cloak for the longest time.

"OW! THIS MOTHER FUCKING SAND IS HOT!"

Master Gaara jumps around the sand, then jumps on Kankuro's back. His butler picks him up, like giving him a piggyback ride. Master Gaara turns to the ninja and says, "You guys didn't see anything!" Kakashi turns to Gaara and says, "Well, we certainly don't think he's a threat. But you need to watch over him I guess, Kazekage-sama." Gaara looks at the other Gaara on his butlers back, and asks "Gaara", "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Master Gaara turns to Gaara, wearing a lazy expression.

"You see, in my kingdom called: The Village of Darkness… my land is never sunny is always rainy and cool. There was no need for shoes."

Gaara makes a face, then asks, "Why are you here?" Master Gaara makes a grin, "Master Kakashi gave me a box that had creatures I've never seen before! I opened it and… here I am! This is going to be so fun, I was so bored in my world… but here… IT GOT INTERSETING!" Master Gaara chuckles sinisterly, but before he could laugh further… Gaara says, "I don't know about your village, but in mine: There are rules you must obey." Master Gaara looks at Gaara with disgust and shock!

"GAH?! RULES?! THERE'S RULES?!"

Gaara nods, "Unless you wish to leave somewhere else, die, or go to prison." His voice menacing, making the butler turn to Master Gaara. "Maybe you should-"

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Yours, but this isn't our world Master Gaara."

Master Gaara makes a huff, then looks at the sky. He then lets his eyes wander to the bright sun, "AH! KANKURO! REMIND ME NOT TO STARE AT THE SUN! Gah!" Master Gaara rubs his eyes, but since he let go… he falls backwards but Kankuro still holds on to his legs. Naruto, Sakura, and Kankuro look at Master Gaara, then look at the Gaara they know. The Kazekage makes a sigh, then says, "Gaara, Kankuro… follow us if you wish to survive this world." Master Gaara looks at the Kazekage with wide eyes, since he stared at the sun for a minute.

"Survive? You're telling me that there's danger that you have to tell me, a King, to be on my guard?"

Gaara makes a face of confusion, then replaces it with an expressionless face. "Oh yes, very much so." The Kazekage says, making Master Gaara make a face of sinister and thrill! He gets off of Kankuro and flips to his feet, which he has his iron sand lay out like a platform. He rubs his palms together, and says to his butler ever so sinisterly, "Kankuro, this is going to be so much fun! I've never been so thrilled, threatened, and burn my eyes and feet on the same day!" He turns to the others, "What are your names fellow peasants?" He asks, making Naruto and Kankuro look at him with shocking faces. Kakashi steps up and says, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, this is Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Temari and Kankuro." Master Gaara's sinister smile turned to a sinister grin, thinking, _This is so much fun! My heart is pounding with excitement!_ The Kazekage makes a sigh at this, and says, "Follow us, to Sunagakure." Master Gaara lets his face go expressionless, and puts his cloak back on.

"Kankuro, when we get to this "Sunagakure"… check and see if the bars are up will you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter up! Yay! I hope you guys like it, and I shall try and change the prologue soon!


	3. Weird to the O's!

**Somewhere in the desert**

**2:45 p.m.**

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING?!" Master Gaara demands, having to take off his purple cloak. He jumps on his butler, how automatically catches him and carries him. The Kazekage makes a dreadful sigh.

"You asked this for the sixteenth time, and it's still "not yet"."

"COME ON! It's been hours!"

"Maybe if you quit whining like a baby, we'll get there!"

Master Gaara stops Kankuro, then gets down to land on his iron platform. He then turns around to see who said that, to see the pink haired kunoichi of Konoha. He makes a slight chuckle, his eyes looking straight at her green ones. Master Gaara raises his hand in the air, turning the clear skies into a weather… with a chance of death! The Kazekage, Kakashi, and Temari get in their battle stance, ready for what Master Gaara is going to do. Suddenly, it starts to rain… cold rain. Master Gaara looks up at the sky and says…

"YAY! NOW IT'S NOT SO FUCKING HOT ANYMORE!"

He then turns to Sakura, then remembers why he was looking at her. "As for you pink peasant, I shall give you this…" He holds out a silver spider that just appeared in his hand, having a black hourglass on it. His butler leans to him and says, "Master Gaara, please don't do this. She doesn't know you very well and this is not our world. Don't give Nana to her, you know Nana will kill her." Master Gaara turns to his butler, his face irritated as stones.

"This is not Nana! This is Kiki!"

"Oh, Nana and Kiki look alike. How do you know which is which?"

"Nana has a pair of dark red eyes, Kiki doesn't. Only I can tell!"

"Why are you giving Kiki to Sakura?"

"Because Kankuro! DON'T QUESTION THE KING!"

"I don't want your ugly spider, let's just keep moving please?!" Says Sakura, who decides to keep walking. Master Gaara looks at Kiki, who looks back at him.

"I'm ugly?"

Master Gaara starts petting the talking spider, making Sakura stop and turn around slowly. Naruto and Kankuro blinks at the spider, while Gaara and Kakashi makes a curious look. Kiki crawls in the middle of Master Gaara's hand, making Master Gaara squish it… making it disappear. He turns to Sakura and says, "Kiki was fond of you, she doesn't like me either. But you just _HAD_ to call her ugly! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WRENCH?!" He looks at her with his crazy face. His two eyes wide, his face looks as if he ate lemons, and his finger points at Sakura… shaking. The rain stops, due to butler Kankuro. He makes a sigh and says, "Come on Master Gaara, you need lunch."

GROWL!

Master Gaara puts his hands on his stomach, now looking sad and hurt. "Food… I… forgot…" He lands on the sand, face first. Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro, and Kakashi blink at Master Gaara with weirdness. Master Gaara puts his hand up, then lets it fall to the ground.

"I… need… FOOD!"

Kankuro, the butler, picks Master Gaara up and throws him over his shoulder. He turns to the others and says, "A thousand apologies everyone, but please… can we move on?" Gaara nods, then walks along with everyone behind him. Kakashi looks up at the scary sky, then asks, "How long are those clouds going to be there?"

"UNTIL I GET SOME FOOD!"

Everyone looks at the dangling King, who looks up at the sky… then slams his head onto Kankuro's back. Master Gaara then yells, "OW! WHAT ARE YOU KANKURO?! A FUCKING BRICK HOUSE?!" His butler makes a sigh, then replies calmly, "You told me to work out Master Gaara."

"YEAH! BUT TO THE POINT OF BEING SO HARD!"

"Master Gaara, please calm yourself-"

"NO! YOU HURT MY FACE!"

Kankuro goes near Naruto and whispers, "He sounds like a girl on her cycle." Naruto forces his laugh in, making Sakura eye them. _If only I didn't agree with them, I would've beat the snot out of them!_ Kakashi takes out his book and starts reading, not liking this at all. Gaara makes a sigh and says, "Let's be on our way now?" Master Gaara groans, making butler Kankuro nod.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was alright... (O.O)'


End file.
